


The Smile of a Liar

by Kationi



Series: The Fall of a General [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Explicit Language, Fear of Death, Fear of Discovery, Heavy Drinking, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Kissing, Roughness, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, weird love/hate triangle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22035718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kationi/pseuds/Kationi
Summary: As the new Supreme Leader, Kylo Ren can destroy everything Hux holds dear. He's more than willing to destroy Hux, too. It's not a secret to anyone in the First Order, least of all to Hux himself. He knows he's balancing on the edge of a cliff. However, when his careless words lead Mitaka into danger, he can't keep cold and rational anymore.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Dopheld Mitaka, Armitage Hux/Dopheld Mitaka/Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: The Fall of a General [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596190
Comments: 20
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place in the beginning of The Rise of Skywalker. There are some spoilers, but the fic isn't completely canon compliant. Enjoy!

"Dismissed," Ren grunted and stormed out of the meeting room. The latest victim of his rage laid sprawled out on the floor, unconscious but still breathing. What a sorry sight. Hux poked him with his foot. Hux had been tossed around plenty of times himself, but never to the point of concussion. He knew when to keep quiet and when to voice concerns. 

Hux got up and walked back to his quarters. He tore off his bedsheets and started putting them back on just to give his hands something to do.  
If Ren was right, a league of freaks like him was ready to ruin world after another. Sith fleets. Hundreds of ships equipped with weapons strong enough to destroy planets. For some reason all of them were ready to join forces with the First Order just because Ren was so special. 

It would be hypocritical to condemn the fleet for being able to destroy worlds, as Hux himself had given such a command once. Still, he couldn't help feeling sick to his stomach. To win by using Sith weaponry was not a victory at all - instead it was a step towards being a slave under the Sith. If they all had powers similar to Ren, and enough willpower to use them efficiently instead of flailing around, there'd be no way for Hux to defend himself and his position in the First Order. Or as Ren had said, the Final Order. 

Hux finished making his bed. He gave his pillow one last pat and looked out the window. He couldn't help wondering why Ren called the alliance with the Sith the "Final" Order, not Second Order. Would there be a battle to end all battles? A reign to end all reigns? Hux had ambitions some might call foolishly large, but even he knew no empire lasted forever. First Order wouldn't even exist if that were the case.

A knock on the door interrupted Hux's thoughts. A loud bang followed. Hux rolled his eyes. It didn't take much time to figure out who it was.  
Hux opened the viewhole of his door. Through the slit he could see Ren's mask. 

"Show me some respect," Ren said, his voice distorted into a growl by the helmet. "I can open any door if I want to."

Hux scoffed. "Then why did you knock?" 

The door hissed and slid open. Hux stepped to the side to avoid facing Ren straight on. They both knew who would win a physical conflict, so there was no sense in trying to prevent the man from coming in. Ren would just toss him aside. 

Ren walked to the window and stood there, his back towards Hux. The door hissed shut. Now it was just the two of them, away from cameras and curious eyes. Hux stood still, waiting for the other man to say something. Maybe it was a test. If Hux would pull out his blaster, Ren could kill him without consequences. Not that there'd even be any, anymore. Ren was in charge now. Long live the new Supreme Leader.

"So," Hux said, "what brings me this honor?"

Ren turned to face him. "We need to talk about you. Your role."

"I'm happy with my role in the First Order as is."

"I don't give a shit," Ren grunted and waved his hand dismissively. "Nobody else does either. If I killed and replaced you people would just throw a party." 

"Mitaka wouldn't." Hux grimaced. He shouldn't have voiced the thought. 

Ren stood silent and just stared at Hux. "That sad little creature? Really?"

"We have worked together for a long time, so I -" 

"So you want to fuck him. Thanks for the nasty mental image, I really appreciate that." 

Hux's cheeks burned. Ren needed to leave. The man just wanted to mock and taunt him into doing something rash. "It's soon time for lunch," Hux said with a strained voice. "I'd appreciate if you let me get ready in peace."

"Who gets ready for lunch?" Ren asked. The helmet's distortion didn't mask the mocking tone of his voice. "What will you do, iron your socks for the third time today?" 

Hux kept quiet. He hoped the lack of provocation would make Ren bored enough to leave. After a short silence, Ren muttered an insult and stomped out of the room. 

Hux locked the door and sat down on his bed just to breathe. He shouldn't have mentioned Mitaka. Invisibility had been the man's shield, but now Kylo had his name on his mind. A new person to take his frustration out on. 

The officer cafeteria was noisy and cramped as usual. Hux was narrow enough to slide past others with his tray, but it was a challenge to keep the glass of water stable enough. Thankfully, his salad was enclosed in plastic and therefore protected. He made his way towards his usual table, where his usual chair was free. It was peculiar for a general to eat in the same room as officers, let alone the same table, but ordering food into his room would make it too easy for someone to poison him. Nobody could target him if he ate the same sad things as officers.

Hux sat down and looked back at the crowd of officers stalking the food aisle. Mitaka was easy to recognize as he was shorter than others, but Hux couldn't catch any glimpses of the man. Besides, on a normal day Mitaka would've already been sitting in front of him, with some salad and a cup of tea.

The conversation with Ren returned to Hux's mind. His throat tightened. What an effective revenge it would be to murder the officer Hux held so dear. Technically Hux hadn't given Ren any reason to do that, but Ren was a ruthless animal. No deed was too low if it caused Hux pain. 

"Where's Lieutenant Mitaka?" Hux asked.

The officer seated next to him shrugged. "He went to his room, General. I thought he'd be here by now." 

Hux pulled his communicator out. He wouldn't be able to hear much in the noisy cafeteria, but it didn't matter. He touched Mitaka's face on the screen and pressed the communicator against his ear. No answer. Hux's chest hurt. It felt like someone was sitting on it. Others in the table stared. Their faces warped into a blurry mess and blinking didn't help. 

"I need to go," Hux muttered and rushed out into the corridor. He kept running through shortcuts and steep stairs until he stood by Mitaka's door. Hux pressed the doorbell, then banged on the door with his fist. Mitaka had to be alive. He didn't deserve to die like this, not because Hux had been careless just once. 

The door hissed open. Mitaka stood on the other side, head tilted in confusion. "I'm sorry, General Hux, I missed lunch but I..."

Hux leaned against the doorway. All the fear and anguish he had suppressed came out as a feeble laugh. He pressed his face against his hands. Mitaka was alive, still warm and still breathing. 

"What happened?" Mitaka asked with a stutter. He tried to look Hux in the eye, but Hux's sight was blurry from tears. Tears of suppressed rage, Hux told himself. He was not weak. 

"I thought you were dead," Hux said and wiped his face on his sleeve. It wasn't like him to get tears and snot his uniform, but that felt insignificant now. "Ren came by earlier and… I don't know why I thought he wants you dead. My apologies for the unprofessionalism." He spat the last word out as an insult to himself.

"Supreme Leader came here too." 

Hux flinched. "What?"

Mitaka nodded. "He gave me a raise. I'm a Lieutenant Commander now." The man puffed his chest out. "I was quite worried when I saw him, but he just thanked me for my effort and patience."

Hux blinked and forced a smile. The timing wasn't right. "Congratulations."

"Thank you." Mitaka paused and stared at Hux, probably waiting for more compliments. 

"You deserve it," Hux forced out. If only it didn't feel like a part of Ren's secret plan to hurt Hux. "I'm just confused."

Mitaka frowned. "Why? I know you don't support him, but… you support me, right? You believe in me?"

"Of course." Hux widened his smile and hoped it looked convincing. "You make me proud, Lieutenant Commander Mitaka." 

A grin returned to Mitaka's face. "Thank you. I won't disappoint you." 

Hux didn't know what to say. If he voiced his concerns, he would hint that Mitaka's rise in ranks hadn't been deserved. That it was just Ren's way to spite Hux somehow. The poor little creature beamed in front of Hux, so proud of his new role. Hux wanted to shake him and tell him to face the reality, but it was impossible. Breaking Mitaka's heart would tear apart his own. 

"But… did something happen between you and Supreme Leader? Why did you think he'll kill me?"

Hux shook his head. "Nothing. He mentioned you and I was paranoid."

"Oh, well." Mitaka let out a chuckle. "I'm glad you aren't always right, General."

Even though Hux knew Mitaka meant no harm, the words felt like a slap in the face.


	2. Chapter 2

  
  


When planets were close, Hux could admire their colors and wonder how life was down there. Stormy worlds were the most fascinating. He loved to watch heavy clouds go by, twisting and turning as they tore through the planet’s surface. He'd always fall asleep without noticing. 

That night there was no such luxury. Hux turned his pillow again and tried to relax. Glittering stars stared back at him from the window. In his room, there was no night or day. Just numbers on the alarm clock that crawled forward.

Hux’s communicator vibrated. Probably someone from the night crew. Hux wondered if he should just ignore it, but it could be something important. And it was: a photo from Mitaka. The whole picture was blurry, like he had been too excited to focus the camera. The black mass in the middle looked like a pair of boots. 

_New shoes! :)_ The message said. Another one soon followed: _You should be sleeping :(_

 _So should you_ , Hux replied. _Stylish boots._

_Thank you! I'm so nervous about tomorrow!! Or today actually, it’s 3AM_

Hux sighed and rubbed his forehead. Hopefully all would go well. Mitaka had many good qualities, none of them useful for an authority figure. Hux had given him tips earlier but that was nowhere near enough to change Mitaka’s meek nature.

_Just be a strong leader. You lead by example now. Try to sleep so you’re ready._

_I'll do my best to be strong!! Sleep well :)_

Hux smiled. The way Mitaka messaged him was extremely inappropriate. Thankfully the man was adorable enough for Hux to not mind. 

Hux waited for grey coffee to drip into his mug. He stared at the uneven, thin stream of liquid, trying to see if there were clumps in the mixture. Out of all of the coffee machines near the command deck, this one seemed the most promising. However, it didn't take much to win the honor. 

Footsteps echoed in the corridor. The creak of new boots hinted it was Mitaka. He should've been supervising the work of others - in fact, he had started this new duty just five minutes ago. Hux set his mug on a side table and waited. Perhaps Mitaka needed some guidance. 

Mitaka stomped around the corner, face red and lips tense. “Permission to use corporal punishment on an officer, General?”

It took a second to process what Hux had heard. Just days ago, the poor man had cowered in fear when a commander yelled at him. Now he wanted to hit someone. Either with his hand or the cane he was holding. Hux wasn’t above slapping insubordinate lieutenants, but Mitaka was a gentle creature.

“What happened, Lieutenant Commander?” Hux asked and pointed at the cane. "And where did you get that?"

“My superiority was challenged.” Mitaka scoffed and rose on his toes. “A certain person doesn’t realize I’m his commander now.”

Hux didn’t bother to ask for a name. There were dozens of lieutenants and they all looked the same. It was impossible to tell walking uniforms apart. 

"And you want to punish them?"

"Very much so, sir."

Hux held in a sigh. “Alright then, do what you consider right.”

Mitaka saluted stiffly and stormed off. Something in his long, hasty strides and tense shoulders reminded Hux of Ren. From behind, when distance hid all details, it was easy to imagine it wasn't Mitaka at all. An instinct told Hux to follow him. Even though logic and intelligent had brought Hux that far, he allowed himself to be a creature of instinct this once. 

Hux hurried towards the command deck. A sharp turn hid the deck from sight, but Hux's imagination did its best to fill his mind with scenarios that could end in Mitaka's removal. It wasn't uncommon for commanders to hurt lieutenants, but it was supposed to be a last resort. Not something one had to do five minutes into their first shift, with barely any authority to justify his deeds. 

A feral screech made Hux's heart lurch. It sounded like a wounded, enraged animal. Hux ran to the deck and pushed people aside until he saw Mitaka. The noise came from his tense little body. Standing on a chair, he loomed over the lieutenants around him. As he ran out of breath, he started sounding like an alarm or a breaking machine, but he still kept screaming. Hux looked around to find a reason for the pandemonium. A lieutenant laid on the floor, hands raised in self defense. His eyes were wide from bewilderment, but Hux saw no weapon or knife. Just a reddish welt on his cheek. 

“Silence!” Hux yelled. Everyone turned to look at him. Mitaka fell silent and took a deep, shaky breath. His face was an ugly shade of red. 

“Lieutenant Commander Mitaka, explain,” Hux demanded. “Why are you screaming?” 

Mitaka’s shoulders rose. Suddenly he looked like a child caught stealing. “You gave me permission, General,” he stammered. ”I'm doing what needs to be done.” 

What needed to be done was a slap at most, unless Hux had just walked into a scene of attempted murder. Even then Mitaka could’ve called the guards instead of yelling like a beast. 

“What did the man do?” Hux asked and pointed at the lieutenant on the floor. “Was there a fight?”

Mitaka hesitated. “He called me a bitch.”

Someone chuckled. Mitaka’s eyes narrowed into slits. Hux could sense another outburst coming, so he cut the air with his hand. Mitaka flinched and kept quiet.

There were valid ways to punish rude subordinates. Making a huge scene was not one of them. Ren could use the situation as an excuse to replace Mitaka, and replaced officers didn't retire peacefully. 

“Guards, escort the lieutenant to the corrections office,” Hux snapped. “Lieutenant Commander, get down and continue leading your team. I’m counting on you to be reasonable.”

Even from the distance, Hux could see Mitaka was shaking. The man’s eyes glimmered in the room’s cold lights. Poor thing had probably watched Ren and thought that's the way to navigate leadership. Hux's chest ached. He wanted to hold Mitaka in his arms until he stopped trembling, but that wouldn't do in public. A general couldn’t do that to anyone, let alone to a crew member barely above a lieutenant’s rank. 

“I’m sorry,” Mitaka sobbed. “I thought -”

Hux gestured for the man to stop. If there had been a gesture that said “don’t damage your reputation any further,” Hux would’ve done that. Hopefully Mitaka understood the hidden meaning behind a simpler command. 

Slowly, the command deck crew returned to routine work. Hux walked back towards the coffee machine. He needed to be cold and unwavering, unaffected by the incident. Mitaka was just a subordinate amongst others. The incident was nothing personal to Hux. Energy from the coffee would keep him strong enough until lunchtime. After that he could rest in his quarters and scream if necessary. 

The side table was empty. Someone had taken the mug he had filled. Hux’s hands clenched into fists. Why would anyone steal coffee that tasted like stale piss? It was available on countless corridors, not exactly a rare treat at the ship. Now Hux would have to fetch a new mug. Then he’d have the pleasure of drinking grey dishwater that had turned clumpy in the machine by now. Hux crouched down on the floor, boots creaking in protest. He needed a moment to calm down. Breathing exercises. In through the nose, out from the mouth. He must’ve looked weird. It didn’t matter.

As his anger died down, guilt and worry took its place. Hux had solved the situation according to his training. That didn’t mean he had been a good friend. He needed to contact Mitaka, but if they talked in private now, others would think Mitaka was getting scolded. The embarrassment would damage his career even further. The man needed all the authority he still had left. However, no contact from Hux would mean Mitaka would spend all day feeling abandoned. Blaming himself for the situation getting out of hand, despite Ren being behind it all.

Hux wrote an apology on his communicator and suggested a meeting after work. Hopefully Mitaka would see it soon. It wasn't all Hux wanted to say, but communicators weren't secure enough for potentially risky messages. After some hesitation he added a smiling emoji. 

Something poked Hux's back. He turned to look and found himself face to face with Ren's legs. Hux snapped his communicator shut. The man had stared at him for who knows how long. 

"Are you taking a shit on the floor, General?" Ren asked. "Or having a meltdown? You'd be the second one today."

"How funny," Hux hissed and got up. "I have work to do."

“I saw what happened there." Ren raised the mug he was holding as if to propose a toast. It was black, just like Hux's stolen one. "You corrected poor Lieutenant Commander quite harshly.”

Hux didn't recall seeing Ren on the scene, but then again the man used Sith tricks to do anything he wanted. He had probably been lurking somewhere, invisible to Hux's eyes. 

“He's my subordinate,” Hux said and grabbed the mug. Ren didn't let go. “A man of his rank needs to act rationally. He embarrassed himself in front of the crew and I had to stop it.”

“Do I act rationally, General? Do I embarrass myself when I lash out?”

Hux frowned and kept quiet. His opinion was clear to them both. 

“The difference between me and Mitaka is very narrow. And still you hate one and lust after the other.”

“I don’t lust after anyone,” Hux hissed and glanced around. Ren needed to watch his words. “Did you tell him to do that? Plant the idea in his head?”

Ren let out a scoff or a growl. The helmet made it hard to tell. "Why would I tell you anything?"

That was the confirmation Hux had needed. Ren had caused the scene at the deck. It wasn’t a surprise, as the man would do anything to ruin Hux’s day. Now Mitaka’s day had been ruined too. Not to mention his career. 

Hux wrangled Ren's fingers off the mug and glared at him. It would be useless to keep bickering with him any longer. "Have a good day, Supreme Leader."

“You too, bitch.”

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

  
  


Members of the night crew slowly made their way to work. Hux's replacement paraded around the command deck, brows furrowed and hands clasped behind his back. Hux should've reported the earlier incident to him. An admiral needed to know about every unexpected event. Instead, Hux stared at the lieutenants' section of the deck and hoped Mitaka would leave soon. It wasn’t like him to stay any longer than necessary.

A short man rushed towards the door. The cap's visor covered his face but Hux wasn't fooled. He awkwardly jogged up to Mitaka and greeted him. No answer. Mitaka walked so fast that Hux struggled to keep up. 

"Are you alright, Lieutenant Commander?"

"Yes, General." 

"Did you see my message? Can you visit me in private?" 

Mitaka shook his head. "I wish I could, but I have an important meeting. I’m so sorry."

“Please,” Hux pleaded out of breath. "As your general, I give you permission to postpone the meeting. My word goes above anyone else's. Please talk to me."

Mitaka slowed down. He glanced at Hux, then stopped and took his communicator out. "I'll postpone. Let's talk for fifteen minutes."

It didn't feel like much. Mitaka was either on an intense schedule or disliked Hux. Or both. The thought felt awful but not surprising. Either way, at least they had a chance to talk things through. Hux walked the silent Mitaka to his quarters. 

Mitaka slouched on Hux's bed. Shadows under his eyes had gotten darker. It was no wonder, as the man had barely slept. The day hadn't treated him any better.

"So, what happened?" Hux asked and leaned on his desk. "Are you alright? I'm sorry that I embarrassed you, but I had to stop it somehow."

Mitaka bit his lower lip. He kept glancing at his communicator. "I need to be a new man. A leader."

“Who told you that?”

Mitaka shrugged. “Everyone. I don’t know.”

"Leaders can solve conflicts without screaming. You can build your authority by being strict but dependable."

"I’ve gotten yelled at so many times,” Mitaka cried out. His hands curled into fists. “Was that right? Did you have this speech with all those commanders?"

Hux's cheeks burned. Mitaka was right, but there was a difference between mindless screaming and a lecture. However, saying that would cause a fight, as Mitaka was already upset. Hux needed to soften his message somehow. If only he had received training for that. 

"Do you respect and admire the superiors who yell at you?" he asked after an awkward silence.

"No."

"So if you act like them, nobody will respect you either. Subordinates will just talk behind your back." 

Mitaka's eyes widened. He let out a small laugh. "That… makes sense. Thank you." His communicator beeped. "I need to go now." 

Hux looked at the clock. It had been three minutes. Far from the fifteen Mitaka had promised. At least they’d meet again at dinner. Maybe Hux could convince him to visit again after that, if the man wasn't too tired. Poor thing looked ready to stumble into bed. 

Mitaka stopped at the door, hand hovering on the opening button. "Can I get a hug?"

"Of course," Hux blurted out and wrapped his arms around Mitaka's waist. The man was so warm, even through layers of clothes. His breath tickled Hux's neck. Hux held him tight, hands grasping the back of his uniform jacket. 

"Want to stay a bit longer?" Hux whispered. “I smuggled in some wine.”

"Busy." 

Busy. Hux’s chest felt cold. Sure, there was the meeting. Every lieutenant commander had reports to read and people to meet. It wasn't a really a rejection, just an unfortunate fact. Busy.

Hux let go. Mitaka hurried through the door without as much as a goodbye. 

That night Hux ate dinner alone. He kept glancing at the cafeteria door, heart leaping every time he saw someone short. After finishing his plate he had to admit Mitaka wasn’t coming. There had been no messages, either. Not even an answer to Hux’s new apology. Hux sighed. He shouldn’t have suggested anything while Mitaka was in a hurry. That had put the man in a difficult position - he had to reject Hux or endanger his own career. 

At the risk of inconveniencing him even more, Hux took his communicator out and called Mitaka. They needed to solve things before working together tomorrow. 

“Hi,” a meek voice answered. Hux had to block his other ear to hear properly.

“How was the meeting? Sorry for pressuring you earlier, I should've respected your schedule.”

“I can’t really say,” Mitaka muttered. “Classified information.”

Hux frowned. “What could be secret from a general? Tell me.”

There was a silence, then a sigh. “Please don’t ask again,” Mitaka pleaded. “I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”

The call ended. Hux frowned and stared at the screen. Mitaka had no reason to hide anything work related from him. It was either an excuse or someone had forced him to keep secrets. Someone with more authority than Hux. 

Ren.

Hux got up and tossed his tray to the return counter. It was already past midnight but visiting hours didn’t apply to him. He stormed through corridors until he stood at Ren's door. He kept pressing the doorbell vigorously and hoped Ren was in the middle of something important. 

The camera next to the door turned slightly. "Fucking stop it already," Ren's voice grunted from the microphone. "Why are you here?" 

"We need to talk. Let me in." Hux pressed the doorbell again. He wouldn't have the conversation in a corridor where anyone could hear. Armed guards stood nearby, probably listening to every word. 

The doors slid open. Hux stepped onto a flight of pristinely white stairs. A rare sight waited below: Ren without his mask. A man-child with greasy hair, pouty lips and the charisma of a wet noodle. 

Hux walked down and kept his eyes on Ren. Without his helmet and coat the man looked disproportionate. His arms and bare chest bulged with muscles, but the high waisted pants made his waistline disappear. The man looked like a fridge. An angsty teenager's head on top of a fridge. 

"Checking me out?" Ren asked and let out a laugh. "I'm flattered, General. I assume you’re here to have a good time."

"I'd rather choke on my own piss. Besides, aren't you straight?"

Ren shook his head. "What a bold assumption, General."

Hux crossed his arms. "And still you keep saying homophobic things about Mitaka and I."

"Yeah?" Ren smirked. "It'd be like two mice humping each other." 

"At least Mitaka doesn't smell like month old body odor, you greasy bitch."

Ren's face fell. He snarled an insult and stomped into another room. Hux sat on the sofa to wait. It wasn’t that easy to get rid of him. He’d stay in the room until he got answers. 

The mangled helmet of Darth Vader kept Hux company. It stared at him from the display cabinet in the middle of the room. Hux played with the thought of smashing the ugly thing to pieces. What a great revenge it would be. Destroying the memento of Ren's dearest relative. 

Ren came back wearing his coat. Hux wanted to tell him it didn’t mask his body odor, but they had bickered too much already. Worst of all Ren’s comments had sounded like flirting, which was unacceptable and appalling. Anything more and Hux would throw up.

"Did you meet Mitaka earlier?” Hux asked. “Were you his important meeting?"

Ren raised his brows. "You yourself invited him to your quarters. Begged him to stay and fuck."

"Answer me. What do you want from him?"

"Kisses and hugs." Ren flashed his tongue. 

It wasn't the truth and they both knew it. Just a childish joke meant to rile Hux up. 

Ren waited for an answer, then spread his arms and shrugged. “Maybe I left some marks on your darling. Sucked his neck and made him moan. Who knows?" 

“I fucking know,” Hux snapped. “Thanks for wasting my time, I really appreciate it.”

“You wanted an answer and got it. Don’t fucking complain.” 

Hux slammed his breakfast roll on the table. Slices of tomato slid out. The officers at his table glanced at the mess. Didn't matter. Hux just wanted to eat, to devour the stale bread roll in front of him. Two sleepless nights in a row had turned him into a feral animal.

Ren’s words kept haunting him. What if Ren and Mitaka really had a sexual affair? What if they made love while Hux had eaten dinner, confused and alone? It made no sense. Irrational fears rarely did. Even so, Hux couldn’t shake the thought off. What if Mitaka had been forced into it? 

A lieutenant ran to Hux’s table and saluted. "General, sorry for the intrusion, but there's a situation at the deck."

Hux’s eyes narrowed. He didn’t have the strength to deal with anyone’s issues now. "Isn't the Admiral there? Ask him." 

"He had to leave early." 

Hux bit into his breakfast roll and got up. He’d fix the problem, come back and think things through. All would be well. There was no reason to take his frustration out on the innocent lieutenant. 

"What is it?" Hux asked and followed the lieutenant towards the deck. "A medical emergency?"

"A fight, General."

"Can't the guards solve it?"

"It's a lieutenant commander from the day shift, General. Guards don't know what to do."

Not again. It had to be someone else, it had to. "For fuck's sake," Hux hissed and started running. He could see the deck's doorway already. People had gathered to stare at something, probably Mitaka losing his mind. Or him trying to fight someone bigger and failing. Hux shoved people out of his way. He needed to save Mitaka from getting any more hurt.

Hux's eyes widened. Mitaka kept hitting someone on the floor with his cane. The victim laid in fetal position, hands protecting his head. 

"Stop it!" Hux cried out and grabbed the cane. "What the hell are you doing?"

"You’re embarrassing me," Mitaka hissed. He refused to look Hux in the eye. "That piece of… poop spread rumors about me." 

Hux took a deep breath. So, Mitaka could beat someone up without mercy but didn't even have the guts to curse properly. "What rumors?"

Mitaka pulled the cane free and glared at Hux. He looked like a stranger. Those cold, wide eyes weren't his. Hux took a few steps away and just stared. If the attacker had been anyone else but Mitaka, Hux would've commanded the guards to tase him. The man would be at the corrections office already. However, being hurt by Ren would explain Mitaka’s misplaced anger, and punishing him for that would be the worst mistake in Hux’s life.

“I’m doing what needs to be done,” Mitaka insisted. He raised his cane again.

Hux stepped in front of him and lowered his voice to a whisper. “Did he hurt you?”

Mitaka flinched. “What? Who?” 

“Yes or no.” The night crew was staring, but they weren’t close enough to hear. Hopefully. “You know who.”

Mitaka shook his head. “If you’re talking about Supreme Leader, he has been nothing but good to me. Unlike you right now. Move.” 

“You can tell me the truth.”

“I told it!” Mitaka cried out. “I need to do this, so move. General, move now or I will.... I will....” 

Mitaka trembled. Hux grabbed his wrist and asked him to follow. They'd solve the situation somewhere else. Away from curious eyes.

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added the tags "angst" and "heavy drinking" because of this chapter.

Yet again, Mitaka sat down on Hux’s bed. The man patted his eyes with a tissue and sniffled. Hux kneeled on the floor in front of him. Even when viewed from below, the poor man looked frail and small, like grabbing his hand would break it. Hux grabbed it anyway.

Another angry outburst with no explanation. Another difficult conversation. Even though Mitaka insisted otherwise, his behavior wasn’t normal. They needed to solve his issues soon. Otherwise there’d be a time when Hux couldn’t protect him anymore. 

Mitaka petted Hux's head. “I… almost threatened to hit you. It’s not okay.”

"You were angry. It’s alright." Hux closed his eyes to enjoy the touch. Mitaka's fingers ruffled his hair. "Did Ren tell you to hurt that man?"

Mitaka sighed. "I don’t want to talk about it."

Hux tried to look him in the eye. Mitaka stared at the ceiling instead. Hux looked up, expecting Ren to lurk there like a spider. 

"Are you worried he can hear?"

Mitaka chewed on his lower lip. "Is it bad if I take his orders?"

Finally, progress. Hux took a deep breath. He’d have to be careful or Mitaka would push him away again. “I know he’s the Supreme Leader and you have to obey. However, he talks about you very rudely. I’m worried something bad will happen if you keep meeting with him." 

Mitaka let out a nervous laugh. "He's just joking, you know. He’d never do anything bad."

Joking. Hux’s mouth felt dry. Since when had Mitaka and Ren joked together? That was far from the reaction Hux had expected. Mitaka didn't seem worried, just awkward. Like he knew more than Hux. "Doesn’t that disturb you at all?"

"Let's just talk about us, okay?" Mitaka cupped Hux's cheeks with his hands. "How was your day?" 

Hux yanked his head away. Mitaka knew how much he loved being touched. Now it was used as a weapon against him, as a distraction. 

“I’m sorry,” Mitaka cried out. Tears ran on his cheeks. “He’s helping me with my career. Giving me advice so I can become a commander. And yes, he wants me to be aggressive. He needs more leaders and I need to prove I can do it.”

So there was the truth, finally. Nothing Hux couldn’t handle. Hopefully that'd be the end of all the lying. “He’s not your friend. You need to be careful.” 

“You're wrong.” Mitaka clenched his jaw. “Also, he’s not a monster, so if you talked to him calmly -”

“Not a monster?” Hux hissed. Mitaka leaned away from him. “So it’s okay to insult me and throw me at walls? Let me guess, that's just another one of Ren's jokes. Was it funny when my ribs broke? Is me being abused hilarious? You've seen it, Mitaka!” Hux grabbed Mitaka’s shoulders and shook him. “You've taken me to the medical bay! For fuck’s sake, you know what he’s like. And you still call him a friend?”

Mitaka let out a scared noise. Hux let go. He shouldn’t have shaken the poor man, but for fuck’s sake, Mitaka deserved it.

“I know, but… promise you won’t get angry if I say this.”

Hux forced a smile on his face. Too late for that. Mitaka looked at him for a moment, then sniffled and blew his nose. 

“Supreme Leader can do anything he wants. I know he could hurt me, but I’m on his good side now. And you could be too. If I talked to him, then maybe… you could be a part of the Final Order.”

“The what?” Hux blurted out. How did Mitaka know the Final Order? Him, of all people. That information was only for the members of the Supreme Council. It had been made extremely clear that anyone who leaked the plans would be beheaded without mercy. And now Mitaka sat in front of him, knowing things that got people killed. 

“Please think about it,” Mitaka pleaded and pressed his hands together. “It could be great. Us two and… him. You could get your medical plan back, too.”

Losing the plan was something Hux hadn’t told anyone about. He’d been hiding it on purpose to avoid worrying Mitaka. Apparently Ren had bragged about it. How fun. Hux scowled at Mitaka. Besides, the man was suggesting some kind of a workplace threesome with Hux’s worst enemy and abuser.

“You need to stop talking to him,” Hux growled. The sides of his head throbbed with sudden pain. “He’s manipulating you.”

Mitaka sighed. “I think he has changed. Please give him a chance.”

“No. Never.” Hux walked to his door and slammed the opening button. “Our shift has started, so leave. Please.”

Concentrating on work was impossible. Hux paced around the command deck like a caged animal. He kept glancing at Mitaka, who sat at his desk and wrote furiously on his communicator. Maybe it was a report. Maybe a message to Ren. Who knew. Definitely not Hux. 

Still, it was Mitaka. His kind, innocent Mitaka who tried work hard and build a career. Poor thing had been lied to and manipulated into believing Ren had his interests in mind. Even if Ren treated him well now, that wouldn’t last. Nobody could make a deal with Ren without losing. No rank was high enough to be a shield against his whims. Least of all the rank of lieutenant commander. It was brave of Mitaka to even think about asking Ren to spare Hux, but far too too dangerous. Mitaka had a future. He couldn’t waste it like that.

To avoid looking like he was on the brink of a meltdown, Hux started pretending to write a report. A commander stopped behind him and let out an awkward laugh. 

“Everything in order, General? That's an empty screen.”

Hux waved his hand dismissively. The commander muttered an apology and hurried back to his seat. Apparently Hux radiated an aura that made it clear a nice conversation wouldn’t happen. No wonder. He had been pacing around for what seemed like hours, only to stop when an officer dared to ask for help.

Someone pulled Hux’s sleeve. “Dinner together?”

Hux turned and flashed a joyless smile at Mitaka. “Is it that late already?”

"Yes, General.” Mitaka nodded at the doors. The day crew was leaving. Hux wasn't ready to calm down and eat dinner like nothing had been going on. Still, it’d be wiser to join than sulk alone in his quarters. His presence would keep Ren away for the moment. The man seemed to harass Mitaka only when Hux was elsewhere. 

That evening Hux had the privilege of choosing between greyish pasta and fish sticks. Although the pasta looked sad, everyone on the ship knew to avoid mystery meats. The “fish” had caused many sick leaves before. Hux slapped some limp, sauceless noodles on his plate and pushed his tray to the register. 

Mitaka rushed ahead of him and showed something to the cafeteria clerk. “My food is free. So is General’s.”

“What?” Hux asked. Mitaka held a shiny badge for him to see. It had Ren’s personal symbol on it. Of course it had.

“It was a gift. A sign of trust.” Mitaka puffed his chest.

A sign of shameless manipulation, more likely. Ren wasn’t a friend of Mitaka. However, Hux wasn’t Ren’s friend either, so he had no idea how often the man gave out badges. Maybe everyone else on the ship had one.

Hux and Mitaka went to their usual table and sat down. Hux didn’t feel hungry. At least the food had been free, thanks to Ren. What a noble man. 

“You could have one too,” Mitaka said and started eating his pasta. “Saves lots of credits. I get free soda from machines, too.”

“Good for you.” Hux tore the lid off his juice cup. “I think I missed that chance already.”

“I could talk to him.”

Hux shook his head. “Don’t put yourself in danger for me. Seems like I can’t change your mind about this, so please be careful.”

Mitaka chewed on his lip but didn’t answer. People at the table behind him put their heads together. Apparently they had something secret to discuss. Mitaka followed Hux’s gaze and flinched. 

"Shut up!" he screamed. The whole cafeteria fell silent. People turned to stare at Mitaka. Hux’s cheeks burned. There was no reason to yell like that. Nobody had bothered them. 

“Stop it,” Hux whispered. Mitaka shrugged and started shoving food into his mouth. Seemed like he tried to hurry. Others in the cafeteria started talking again, definitely about Mitaka. He was digging a grave for his career and reputation.

Hux poked at his pasta. He still had to write a report about Mitaka’s fight. He should’ve interrogated the man about it, too. That’d be useless. Mitaka would just try to stop him from writing anything. For a good reason, too - his career was on the line. However, too many people had seen him attack a subordinate with a cane. Yelling was one thing, but a physical assault crossed a line. 

The smartest next step was asking the victim what had happened. Mitaka had mentioned that rumors were the reason for the conflict. Probably rumors about him losing his mind, or something about his sudden rise in ranks.

“Done,” Mitaka said with a meek voice. “Let’s go.”

Hux had barely started eating but he didn’t mind. Mitaka walked him into his quarters. Hux expected him to come visit, but instead he waved goodbye and walked off. It felt like he had tried to keep an eye on Hux. To make sure he’d stay in one place instead of wandering around. Maybe the rumors were still floating around and Mitaka wanted to fix it by assaulting yet another night crew member. Whatever it was, someone else needed to deal with it.

After waiting for a few minutes Hux peeked into the corridor. No Mitaka, no Ren. He hurried towards the stairs that led to the medical bay. It felt awful to sneak around like that, but Mitaka had been keeping secrets too. Hopefully there were none left for Hux to discover. He walked down into the waiting room. Barely cushioned chairs lined the grey walls. The place looked just as lifeless and empty as he remembered. Despite losing his medical plan, Hux hoped he still had access to the inner parts of the hospital. He walked over to the glass doors. A light above him flashed green and the doors slid open. The smell of cleaning chemicals made Hux scrunch his nose. 

The lobby's pristine, white floor shone under harsh ceiling lights. Nobody sat behind the counter. A small medical droid was trying to water an indoor tree with a can. Poor thing struggled to lift it high enough. 

“Hello,” Hux greeted the droid. It turned on its wheels and beeped. Hopefully it understood. “A lieutenant was brought here after getting physically assaulted. It happened early this morning. Can you show me his room?”

The droid rolled into one of the corridors and beeped in front of a closed door. Hux knocked and looked in. A young man rested in his bed by a window. He had bruises on his arms and cheeks. The rest of his body was hidden under a thin cover. Seemed like Mitaka hadn’t held back.

"General," the man blurted out and saluted. "Thank you for protecting me, sir."

Hux sighed and took his datapad out. "You’re welcome, Lieutenant. This is an official interview about the incident this morning. I heard you were beaten up because of rumors. What rumors were they?"

The lieutenant shifted in his bed. He pursed his lips and stared at Hux for a while. "I saw Lieutenant Commander and Supreme Leader snogging. I told my friends and he got angry, sir."

"Snogging? As in…"

"They were kissing in a meeting room, sir."

Hux let out a laugh. His throat felt painfully tight. What a strange misunderstanding. Mitaka had been behaving suspiciously, sure, but he’d never do that. It had been some other officer with a horrible taste in men. 

"Are you absolutely sure, Lieutenant?" Hux asked and tried to keep his voice calm. No reason to panic. His trembling fingers hovered over the datapad screen. He couldn’t write baseless rumors in a report.

The lieutenant hesitated and nodded. "Sorry if I sound cheeky, sir, but that’s the reason he attacked me. He heard I’m the one who saw him."

Hux’s head hurt. His whole body hurt. He blinked furiously to keep tears away. They poured on his cheeks and fell on the datapad. Whatever the lieutenant had seen made no sense. It wasn't allowed to make sense. Mitaka would never do that. The ship had three other lieutenant commanders, so Ren’s lover could’ve been any of them. Sure, all those three were women and Ren was apparently gay, but who knew? It was hard to tell people apart in their uniforms.

“I’m sorry, General, but are you alright?”

“Thank you, Lieutenant,” Hux forced out. “Interview over.”

Hux pulled the visor of his cap down and hurried back towards his quarters. Tears kept falling, they slid under his collar and soaked his face. How silly of him. Making foolish assumptions before even asking Mitaka. There was an explanation for sure, an innocent one. Mitaka would laugh at him for even asking. The assaulted lieutenant was confused or lying, and Hux would give him a stern lecture after all this. All was well. He just had to ask Mitaka.

But first, a drink. Hux locked his door and fished a key out of his pocket. It took a few tries to unlock his desk's secret drawer. He had planned to share the bottle with Mitaka but that'd have to wait. Hux tore the cork off and poured some wine in a coffee mug. 

With shaking hands, he wrote a message to Mitaka. _I heard you and Ren made out. Sorry, this sounds stupid. Is it true?_

Hux’s heart beat painfully fast. He could feel it pulsing in his chest. Mitaka was probably shocked at the accusation. They’d laugh about this later. 

The communicator vibrated.

_You shouldn’t have heard about it like this, I’m so sorry!! :(((( i’ll kill whoever told you_

Hux threw his communicator against the wall. He broke into loud sobs and crouched on the floor. Of course it was true. Of course he had been too fucking naive to see it. Nothing mattered anymore, so he might as well get drunk enough to black out and piss himself. Hux grabbed the bottle and poured wine straight into his mouth. 

His father and Ren and everyone else in his miserable life had been right. He didn't deserve happiness. He didn't deserve anyone who cherished him. It had been foolish to assume he and Mitaka had anything special. Something just the two of them shared. Maybe he'd have to invite Ren into his love life now, since he alone wasn’t enough for Mitaka. After having aggressive sex Mitaka and Ren could laugh and beat him with canes. Those two were perfect for each other. 

Tears, snot and wine stained Hux’s face. He wiped the mess on his sleeve. He wanted to be angry. Instead he just felt like a pitiful, abandoned mess. Who could he message during sleepless nights anymore? Who’d be there when he needed support? Mitaka would probably stop even eating with him after all this. The man had the chance to enjoy luxurious dinners at Ren’s quarters now. Hux would be lucky if he got invited to eat scraps from the floor. More likely, he’d be slaughtered by Ren for daring to even exist anymore.

Hux’s communicator vibrated on the floor. Didn’t matter. Hux crawled into bed without bothering to take off his uniform. Mitaka could ask his new lover to comfort him if he felt bad.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the final chapter! I'll start writing a long-ish sequel for this fic soon. Just a warning, it'll be more nsfw and violent than this one.

  


Hux forced his eyes open. He wiped dry crust off them and sniffled. A dark figure stood in the middle of the room. Hux had to squint to see in the painfully bright light, but it didn’t take much effort to figure out who had sneaked in. Ren stared at Hux with his head tilted to the side. He was probably grinning under his ugly helmet.

"Not now," Hux growled. Not when he was so vulnerable. “Leave.”

“Poor General,” Ren said and spread his arms. “You were reported as missing. I’m just here to do my duty, and this is my thanks?”

Hux looked at the clock. His shift had started half an hour ago. “They’ll manage. Make Mitaka a general while you’re at it.”

Ren grabbed his helmet and lifted it off. He rolled his eyes with a sigh. “Stop whining, you drunk bitch. He cried all night because of you. I had to make him sleep on my fucking sofa.”

What a sad fate. Hux shrugged and glared at him. “So what? He’s your responsibility now. Or are we supposed to share him?”  
“He seems to insist.”

How lucky for Mitaka. He’d have one lover with huge plans and limitless power, and one to fool around with when convenient. Hux sat up and groaned. His head hurt, but at least he wasn’t nauseous. 

Ren walked over to Hux. He stood close enough for their legs to touch. “He’s been begging me to give you a chance. He keeps saying all these wonderful things about you. You’re kind, you support him, you’re always so gentle. You deserve to stay.”

“How nice of him.” How futile, too. There’d be no room for Hux in the Final Order. There’d be Ren and Mitaka, a power couple that led their fleets with ruthless violence. There’d be officers who had avoided the purge. No Hux. No matter how much Mitaka would beg. 

The visit seemed like Ren’s one last chance to torment him. After that he’d be declared useless and disposed of. Claiming he wasn’t scared would be a lie, but at least there’d be no one left to miss him. Mitaka would soon get over the loss. 

Ren touched Hux’s chest. “Maybe I’ll consider keeping you around. You just need to prove yourself to me.”

“What?” Hux hissed and glared up at Ren. “Want me to suck your dick?”

“It’d be safer to put it in a blender.” Ren bit his lower lip. “A kiss will do.”

How daring. How gross. Hux grabbed the bottle from yesterday and took a sip. If he was going to die soon, he might as well do it. One more bad memory to take into the afterlife. “Fine then.” Hux stood up. “Show me how you kiss Mitaka, you ugly bitch. Whore.” 

Ren grabbed Hux’s jaw and forced it open. He leaned in and pressed their lips together. 

Ren’s tongue felt like a warm, wriggly snail that slid around Hux’s mouth. The sour taste made Hux gag. Their teeth kept clacking together. Hux couldn’t stop himself from laughing. So that was all? The legendary Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader of the First Order kissed like a nervous teenager. 

If Ren would keep Mitaka around, countless years of sour, clumsy kisses awaited him. A fate worse than death. Hux snorted. Served Mitaka right.

Ren pulled his head away. He had drool on his jaw. “Five out of ten,” he said. “Would’ve been six, but you keep laughing and taste like shitty wine.” 

Hux rolled his eyes. “Just shit into my mouth next time.”

“I’d love to,” Ren growled and shoved Hux back onto the bed. “Into my quarters, General. You have ten minutes.”

What a miracle. Ten more minutes to stretch his miserable existence. Hux picked up his communicator from the floor. Twenty messages from Mitaka, all begging for Hux to talk with him. Hux scrolled up to the first message, the one he had already read. I’ll kill whoever told you. What kind of a person said things like that? If that had been Mitaka’s first reaction, he wasn’t the person Hux knew and adored. Just an imitation of Ren. 

The other messages were not as angry, but still, far from honest apologies. Seemed like the problem was Hux hearing about the kissing, not the betrayal itself. All would’ve been well if nobody had known. 

Hux closed his eyes and concentrated on breathing. Maybe there was still something left to save. A part of Mitaka that hadn’t been affected by Ren. Or at least an explanation that would give some sense of closure. Hux sighed and called Mitaka. He was ready to talk, but not to forgive. 

“Sorry, I’m so sorry,” Mitaka blurted out. “Are you coming? Kylo told you to, right?”

Hux raised his brows. Kylo. What a casual way to refer to the Supreme Leader. “Can I talk with you first?” 

Mitaka let out a hesitant noise. “This is about all of us.”

Hux closed the call. One last conversation. This time, Mitaka had to be honest. No more lies or secrets. Hux combed his hair back, closed his uniform jacket and left his quarters. 

This time Hux didn’t have to press the doorbell. The doors slid open when he stepped in front of them. Pristine stairs waited for him. Hux walked them down, wondering if he’d ever climb back up again. What a foolish animal he was. Walking to a slaughterhouse just because his lover’s lover asked him to.

“You came!” Mitaka exclaimed. He wrapped his arms around Hux and pressed his face against Hux’s shoulder. Hux didn’t hug him back. 

Ren stood by the window, helmet under his arm. A lonely chair waited in front of the sofa. The men had been setting a scene together. Perhaps Hux would be tied to the chair and shot while Mitaka watched.

Ren smirked and set his helmet on a side table. “I’m going to offer you a contract, so to speak. A way to avoid any more tears.”

How noble of him. Mitaka let go and grabbed Hux’s hand. It wasn’t Hux’s tears that Ren wanted to spare, but Mitaka’s. The man was special. Special enough the be a part of the Final Order, too. 

Ren gestured for Hux to sit on the sofa. Hux obeyed with Mitaka tagging along. The man refused to let go of his hand. 

“Here’s my offer,” Ren said and leaned on the chair. “You can be my personal servant. You’ll clean, cook and keep Mitaka company while I’m not here. No more duties at the command deck.”

Hux let out a laugh. “How nice of you. I’ll be a barefooted slave instead of a general. I’ve been dreaming of this day.”

Ren sat down, legs spread around the chair’s backrest. “I wouldn’t use the word slave. I might allow you to help entertain Mitaka.”

What an honor. A role with so many privileges, like getting to join instead of just watching Ren ravage Mitaka. Their generosity had no limits. 

“Not a slave,” Mitaka reassured and petted Hux’s hand. “And no abuse. You’d be with me, and you’d still be a general.”

“A general without duties or honor?” Hux rolled his eyes. “A housewife who watches their husband get fucked by others?” 

Ren shrugged. “Your other option is getting declared redundant. Unneeded. Unwanted.”

A sudden death, so to speak. Mitaka’s hand trembled against Hux’s own. The little demon looked so small and vulnerable, lips quivering like always before he cried. What would he mourn? Hux as a person, or the convenience of having him in his life?

“So I either die now or after weeks of humiliation.”

Mitaka shook his head. “There’ll be no deaths. Just say yes.”

“Say yes.” Ren smirked. “Mitaka has been my fan for months, but he wants his pet here, too. So I’m doing my best to accommodate you. You could sleep on the sofa.”

Hux gritted his teeth. His chest felt empty. So, everything had been a lie. Mitaka had been waiting for Ren’s attention all along. He’d been kissing Hux with one eye open, hoping Ren would take notice. Now that Mitaka had power and Ren by his side, he could do whatever he wanted. Abuse whoever he wanted. What a dream come true.

Mitaka squeezed his hand so hard it started to hurt. “Please say yes.” 

Mitaka’s cheeks were damp with tears. Why did he want Hux to join the threesome so bad? He got all he wanted already. Luxury, power, a lover he truly adored. Life would be great. With or without Hux.

“Did you ever really like me?” Hux asked. “Or was I a stepping stone to get Ren’s attention?”

Mitaka shook his head furiously. “I know this looks bad, but you mean the world to me. It’s our chance to live together. I want you here, Hux.”

Hux closed his eyes. Mitaka rubbed his arm and sniffled. Maybe there was hope. Maybe Mitaka wasn’t completely lost. If Hux died, there’d be no way to save Mitaka, but if he managed to play along… maybe they could talk and figure something out. There’d be no place in the Final Order for them, but there were other places. Other planets. 

Of course, it might be that Mitaka was long gone. Or he had planned the whole thing with Ren just to humiliate Hux. Time would tell.

“Fine, I’ll play along,” Hux snapped. Mitaka let out a shriek of joy and kissed his cheek. 

Ren sat down on the floor. He rested his chin on Hux’s knee. It took all of Hux’s willpower to not kick him. Ren’s smirk made it clear he knew it too.

“Your first task is to take the uniform off,” Ren said. “You won’t be needing it anymore.”

  



End file.
